Sonny with a Chance
Sonny With a Chance (Sunny entre estrellas en español) es una Serie Original de Disney Channel, producida por Steve Marmel y estrenada el 8 de febrero de 2009 en Disney Channel Estados Unidos y el 29 de Mayo de 2009 en Disney Channel Latinoamérica y en junio en Disney Channel España. La serie gira alrededor de Sonny ("Sunny" en las versiones internacionales), una chica de quince años, quien es "descubierta" por un famoso productor de televisión, para mudarse a Los Ángeles y unirse al elenco de una serie de televisión llamada "So Random" ("Que Onda!" en Latinoamérica). La serie es producida por It's a Laugh Productions. Gary Marsh, presidente de entretenimiento de Disney Channel Global dijo "Esta serie sigue una de las temáticas más importantes de nuestros canales, el cuál es seguir tu sueño." La producción de la serie empezó en septiembre de 2008. El 9 de abril de 2009 fue emitido en Disney Channel Latinoamérica la primera propaganda de la serie, bajo el nombre "Sunny, entre estrellas". En Disney Channel Latinoamérica su pre-estreno fue el 24 de mayo de 2009 y su gran estreno fue para el 29 de mayo de 2009 con nuevos episodios siendo transmitidos cada viernes, mientras que en Disney Channel España estrenó el 20 de junio de 2009. Trama La serie presenta a una chica llamada Sunny Munroe (Demi Lovato) quien se muda desde Wisconsin hasta Los Ángeles para ser parte del elenco de un famoso programa de televisión conocido como "So Random!" ("Que Onda" en Latinoamerica) . La serie sigue a Sunny, a su familia y a sus nuevos amigos en Hollywood y en el estudio de televisión. La serie gira tanto alrededor del programa "So Random!" como de "MacKenzie Falls", un popular programa de drama adolescente protagonizado por Chad Dylan Cooper (Sterling Knight). Producción Sonny with a chance tiene una serie dentro de la serie, la cuál es llamada So Random!, la cuál está completamente producida con cortos cómicos. Brian Robbins, productor ejecutivo de Sonny with a chance había antes producido cortos cómicos en el programa de Nickelodeon All That. Personajes , Grady Mitchell, Sunny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, Zora Lancaster y Nico Harris.]] *'Allison "Sunny" Munroe' (Demi Lovato) Es la mas reciente miembro y personaje principal de So Random!. *'Tawni Hart' (Tiffany Thornton) Es un Miembro del Elenco de So Random!. Tawni esta obsecionada con la moda y se enoja cuando alguien interfiere en su camino. Tawni no le agrada Sunny a primera impresión por que no quiere compartir su centro de atencion, pero luego Tawni la acepta a pesar de la personalidad de Sunny y desacuerdos. *'Nico Harris' (Brandon Mychal Smith) Es un miembro del elenco de So Random! y es el mejor amigo de Grady. Siepre tiene ideas que resultan ser locuras. Siempre trata de conquistar a las chicas, pero parece nunca lograr nada. *'Grady Mitchell' (Doug Brochu) Es un miembro del elenco de So Random!. Es el mejor amigo de Nico. Siempre hace los papeles de Cosas que sale de Nico Por ejemplo, Grady hace el papel del huevo mientras Nico hace el papel de la gallina. *'Zora Lancaster' (Allisyn Ashley Arm) Es el miembro mas joven del elenco de So Random!. Tiene una personalidad muy rara y extravagante y siempre parece estar planeando algo. *'Chad Dylan Cooper' (Sterling Knight) Es el adolescente presumido de Mackenzie Falls, donde hace el papel de Mackenzie. Es el archienemigo de Sunny y de So Random! Mackenzie Falls es un drama grabado en un estudio que esta al lado del escenario de So Random!, su principal competencia. Tiene una relación de odio y "amor" con Sunny. Curiosidades * Chad odia a Zac Efron y a éste le está prohibida la entrada a Mackenzie Falls, cuando en la vida real el actor que hace de Chad Dylan Cooper en la serie (Sterling Knight), actuó en la película "17 otra vez" como hijo de Zac Efron y en realidad son buenos amigos. * En ese mismo capitulo Brenda la señora que cocina y sirve comida a ambos estudios "Mackenzie Falls y So Random!" menciona que Troy Bolton no contesto sus llamadas. * Se puede ver que el celular que Sunny usa en "Sunny en los Falls" es el mismo que Alex Russo (Selena Gómez) usa en la serie Los Magos de Waverly Place. * En el episodio "Tienes un correo de un fanatico" en el sketch "Bailando por un baño" se burla de "Bailando por un sueño", pero es cambiado en la traduccion pues en ingles se decia "So you think you can PP Dance?" burlandosé de "So you think you can Dance?". * En el video de Demi Lovato, La La Land aparece el elenco de Sunny, entre estrellas. * En el episodio 16 "Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner" en la pantalla del celular de Chad aparece el nombre de Sunny como * "Sonny Monroe" pero en el especial de Halloween de "Que Onda" al principio del programa la presentan como "Sonny Munroe". * En el episodio "La Leyenda de cara-melo" cuando Chad termina de ver la parodia de "Mackenzie Falls" "Mackenzie Stalls" y se enoja se muestra ya con su nuevo corte de pelo pero en el resto del episodio aparece con su antiguo peinado (cabello largo). * En el episodio piloto, cuando Sonny comienza a bailar celebrando que es parte del elenco de Que onda!, tararea el ritmo que también fue usado en Hannah Montana, cuando Miley y Jackson celebran que su papá, supuestamente, los dejó solos en casa. * Realmente el programa "Mackenzie Falls" es una parodia al conocido drama adolescente, Dawson's Creek. * El primer nombre otorgado a la serie fue "Welcome to Molliwood" ya que el nombre del personaje principal era Molli Munroe, después el nombre cambió a Holly, por lo que la serie se llamó "Welcome to Hollywood" y, por última vez, el nombre cambió a Sonny Munroe y el nombre de la serie cambió a "Sonny With A Chance", referente al dicho cómico del pronóstico del clima: "Sunny with a chance of rain" (Soleado con posibilidad de lluvia). * En el capítulo de la segunda temporada: "Mis 2 Chad's" cuando Sonny sale del estudio, en su pecho se puede ver su nombre escrito como Sonny y no Sunny. Esto, porque en la serie original su nombre se escribe con "O" y no con "U". * En el mismo capítulo (Mis dos Chads), Chad responde que el cumpleaños de Sunny es el 3 de abril y ella dice que es el 20 de agosto. Ese día es el cumpleaños real de Demi Lovato (Sunny). * El nombre Chad Dylan Cooper vendría siendo una parodia a Chad Michael Murray. * Los primeros episodios de "Sunny, entre estrellas", no tuvieron mucho rating, hasta se consideró su cancelación, pero después el rating subió muchísimo. * El apellido de Tawni es "Hart" y el segundo apellido de Demi Lovato es "Hart". * En el episodio "La Leyenda de Cara-Melo", Grady dice 'Me Robaron Mi Nintiendo'; haciendo clara referencia a la compañía Nintendo. En la versión inglesa, Sonny With A Chance, Grady menciona su "Gameguy" haciendo referencia al Gameboy. * En el capítulo 21 "Sunny hasta ahora" final de la primera temporada Sunny dice "qué rico nueces con chocolate" pero en el capítulo 13 "Sunny con un secreto" dice que un niño le ofreció chocolates pero no le compró porque tenía nueces y que no le gustaban los frutos secos. * Chad Dylan Cooper y Sonny Monroe en Internet los llaman Channy. * En el episodio donde Chad hace su película y aparece Selena Gómez, Chad le dice a Sunny: ¿ahora te vas a hacer mejor amiga de Selena Gómez? cuando Demi Lovato y Selena Gómez son mejores amigas en la vida real. * En el mismo episodio Chad dice: "Hola, Selena, Hola, Sunny Potter" haciendo referencia a Harry Potter por la capa de mago que usaba Sunny. * En ese mismo episodio, Selena dice: "Estaba mejor en Camp Hip-Hop" haciendo referencia a Camp Rock y cuando "transmiten" Camp Hip-Hop salen tres chicos bailando con Selena Gómez, haciendo referencia a los Jonas Brothers. * En el primer episodio de la segunda temporada cuando Tawni esta en el hospital y ve la televisión la presentadora dice que los pantalones que ella creó eran de Sunny Hart lo que sería un error. * En ese mismo episodio, Sunny dice: "Eres una hechicera" a Selena, haciendo referencia a su papel en "Los hechiceros de Waverly Place" como hechicera. En este momento del episodio, Sunny molestando a Selena dice un hechizo real de "Los hechiceros de Waverly Place". * El episodio "Sunny, la de en medio" tiene el mismo título que el episodio de "Los hechiceros de Waverly Place" "Alex, la de en medio" y ambos títulos hacen referencia a la serie "Malcom, el de en medio". * En la cafetería hay un cartel que dice "Hooster Girl" referencia a "Gossip Girl". * En el episodio "Falling for the Falls parte 1", la madre de Sunny dice "dale una oportunidad" a lo que contesta "ya lo he visto", refiriéndose a bromas realizadas con el resto del elenco de "¡Que Onda!", pero la verdad es que se demuestra que Sunny conoce a Chad Dylan Cooper y es fanática de la serie en el segundo episodio de la 1era Temporada, cuando se vuelve loca al verlo antes de saber como es. * En el primer episodio de Sunny entre estrellas Marshall dice "ya se de dónde sacaste tu sentido del humor" refiriéndose a la madre de Sunny y ella dice "en realidad es de mi papá", pero éste no sale en ningún episodio de la serie. * En el Episodio Sonny With a Secret Parte 1, Marshall le dice a Sonny y a Chad: "¿Tienen boletos para ver a Justin Bieber?" * En el Capítulo 30 se hace una parodia a "Crepúsculo", "Corpúsculo". * En el episodio "Que onda con el respeto!" se puede ver que dan los premios al abuelo del año y los nominados fueron: "Los Ancestros de Waverly Place" obvia parodia de Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, "Es tan Rancio" parodiando a Es tan Raven y "Nana Montana" parodia de Hannah Montana. * Según se muestra en la serie, Chad y el reparto de Mackenzie Falls odian la comedia y creen que no es actuación, pero en distintas ocasiones en Mackenzie Falls se muestran cosas de comedia como en el episodio Falling for the Falls part 2 (Pérdida por los Falls parte 2) donde aparece la mamá de Sunny (Connie Munroe) viendo Mackenzie Falls y que salen Chad y Chloe bailando Polka. * Chad y su doble Chaz (Chaz Milton Looper) son los únicos personajes con 3 nombres. * Como escena graciosa cada vez que Chad expresa con (o hacia) Sunny cariño de pareja a todos les da asco. * La serie de Chad no fue trasmitida en U.S.A completa. Se usó como cortos en Latinoamérica, a pesar de que las propagandas no mostraron muchas escenas. * Zora a partir de la segunda temporada se vuelve un personaje secundario y Chad se vuelve personaje protagónico. * El antagonista de la serie fue cambiando en cada episodio, en el primer episodio era Tawni hasta el segundo, que apareció Chad y se quedó como el antagonista. Dakota hace veces de antagonista en algunos episodios. * Chad odia a Zac Efron porque, según él, Zac es más famoso. Sin embargo, en la vida real, Sterling Knight es buen amigo de Zac Efron dado la participación de ambos en "17 again". * En el capítulo en que Zora quiere ser exploradora flor, Tawni aparece en una escena con mucho maquillaje en los labios diciendo "why so serious" clara referencia al guasón de Batman y después Sonny lo confirma diciendo "el guasón tiene razón". *En ese mismo capítulo cuando Sunny recuerda cuando la desnombraron explora flor, aparece una escena donde sale una niña, ella en la vida real es media hermana de Demi Lovato. da:Sonnys chance en:Sonny with a Chance nl:Sonny with a Chance pl:Słoneczna Sonny zh:加油！桑妮 Categoría:Series Categoría:Disney Channel Original Series Categoría:Sonny with a Chance Categoría:Sitcoms Categoría:Series de acción real